This project will develop and pilot test an enhanced, telephone coaching intervention to help family members concerned about a Veteran of the wars in Iraq or Afghanistan who needs to seek treatment for a substance abuse problem. This telephone-based coaching intervention is based on an existing coaching strategy currently in use in VA that helps family members talk to a Veteran about their decisions to seek care and helps the Veteran find the right treatment program when this Veteran becomes willing to get help. This enhanced strategy is based on a face-to-face treatment method that has received ample research support, but will be presented in an educational format on a website. The telephone coaching will work with the family member who uses this web-based program, helping them apply the lessons in an individualized way to their own relationship with the Veteran, and also provides support to this family member. This project will be a first step in a larger project meant to test whether this enhanced coaching intervention strategy is better than those currently in use. These methods will address an important reintegration concern of family member supporters of our newest Veterans-how to help the Veteran in their family to make decisions to seek care for a substance abuse problem.